The Chronicels of the mixed up people
by EvenstarWarrior
Summary: Legolas,Gimli, and Aragorn, Emperor Palpatine and his evil Imperial army, and Peter and Edmund are all going about there normal business when one from each group are suddenly whisked away into a different world. Legolas ends up on the Home I with the Rebel Alliance, Emperor Palpatine and his Imperial army land in Mordor, and Peter is on the Falcon with Han Solo.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Story, so no hate please. I do not own Star Wars, The Chronicles of Narnia, or Lord of the Rings. All rights to there respected owners. I will do my best to update quickly, keep characters and facts of their original story's as true as possible, and of course I will do my best with spelling and grammar. Sorry, I misspelled the title and it was to late for me to catch it.  
**

* * *

Luke Skywalker prepped his X-wing. Artoo warbled a comment from the astromech socket.

" I don't know Artoo. After the Empire found our base on Hoth, I don't know were the new one is going to be." Artoo chirped a reply.

" No I don't think they'll go back to Dantooiene."

" Excuse me, um where am I?"

Luke tuned around. The carrier of the voice was tall, wearing an interesting cloak of an unknown stile; a strange container was strapped to his back with long feather-coated sticks sticking out of it. His long blond hair that fell as strait as the sticks in his container, ended just past his shoulders. The stranger held a rod as long as he was tall. It was curved on both ends. " I would like to know were I am, and what I'm doing here." He said again in a formal voice. He removed a feathered stick and put it against the rod.

" Uh, you're on the _Home I_. The Rebel's flag ship." He explained a little perplexed. " And you are?"

" I am Legolas." He said.

" Well, Legolas, I'm Luke Skywalker. I don't recognize you. Are you new to the Rebel Alliance?"

" Rebel Alliance?" He gave Luke an equally confused look. " I was hunting an Orc pack when I was transported here. I know nothing of this Rebel Alliance." An audible edge crept into his voice and demeanor.

" Maybe we should have a medic check you out." Luke said flicking on his comlink.

" What is a 'medic'." Legolas asked. Luke gave him a startled look.

" We need a medic down in Hanger 12." He turned to the new comer, " I medic is like a doctor." Turning back to his comlink he continued to speak into it, " Leia, we have a guest in Hanger 12. Requesting assistance."

" All right, I'm sending a squad down now." A female voice said.

" Thank you." Luke severed the transmission. Artoo whistled, startling Legolas. He raised his bow and pointed it at the droid, still in its socket.

" What is that?"

" What? That? It's just Artoo." That didn't seem to help. " You know, my droid?" Legolas still didn't ease. " My robot?" R2-D2 shouted an offended beep. The young Jedi turned, " Sorry, I thought it might make him understand." Facing Legolas again he asked, " You do understand, right?"

He shook his head, " I am an Elf. I do not understand these things."

Know it was Luke's turn to be confused. " What's an Elf? Is one of those water people from Bespine?"

Before Legolas could answer the security squad and appeared in the doorway. Legolas shifted his weapon at the incoming group.

" There's no need for that." He said moving toward him. But the Elf wouldn't budge. Luke stretched out with the Force. He could not sense the stranger in front of him. " You do not need that." He said casually waving his hand. But Legolas didn't respond. Keeping a wary eye on the solders coming at him.

" Commander Skywalker," the leader said. " We are requested to take this prisoner to the detention level."

Luke opened his mouth to correct the captain, when one of Legolas' thought to be sticks, came hurtling into the captain's chest plate. Shocked, Luke saw that the end had a sharp, sleek arrow on it that penetrated the soldier's armor. The captain pulled the arrow from his armor, unfazed. Apparently, Legolas thought it would kill him, for when the leader continued speaking to Luke, he stared at the hole that it left. He stood transfixed on it till one of the rookies attempted to take his bow from him. Big mistake. Legolas swung his bow around hitting, the young officer's face knocking him to the ground. A second officer tried to stop him but failed, as did the rest of the squad. The whole thing only took a matter of seconds. Luke thumbed on his lightsaber, igniting the green blade. Legolas froze, studying the energy blade.

" What is it?" he asked. Luke flicked it from side to side.

" It is a lightsaber." Legolas reached out to touch it. " Be careful, it hurts quite a bit." Luke warned. He flexed his mechanical hand. _Yeah, quite a bit._ He thought.

Instantly Legolas retracted his hand. Upon that moment when Legolas appeared to trust Luke more security personnel rushed in. The Elf sprinted with amazing agility and speed, that only a Jedi could posses. He dashed after the alleged stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, I had a hard time thinking of what was going to happen. Hope you like it.  
**

**Mrs. King Aragorn: Please stop with the pestering sessions, they will not make me post more frequently. So 'What say you?' **

* * *

Edmund Pevensie's boots stomped on the forest floor. He wasn't prepared for the gnarled tree root under his foot, and fell backwards and landed on his back. His head hit the soft grassy floor of a forest. He there on his back, baffled for a minute. He had jumped form the main deck of the Dawn Treader down into the lower levels, but he did not land in his destination, no, instead he found himself in a forest.

" Hullo! What happened?" Edmund asked himself as he stood up. The wood was thick, with trees spread evenly apart, and thin undergrowth covered the ground. Almost all the trees were covered in rough brown bark and thick trunks. " I don't recognize these trees." He stated to himself. " It's not any forest from Narnia, so I'm not there. And this is defiantly not England!"

Strangely enough, he did not feel afraid. If anything he felt curious about this place.

" I wonder if there's any one who lives in here?" No sooner had the words left his mouth, he heard the faint crunching of leaves underfoot and snapping of small twigs. He looked toward the sound.

A man with shoulder length dark wavy hair was running towards him. He was tall, with ragged, dirty cloths that portrayed that he had been traveling for some time. His booted feet hardly made any noise on the earth. A sword was at his left hip, with a hunting knife on his right, a quiver and bow was strapped to his back. Urgency flashed in his gray-green eyes, and his mouth was fixed in a firm line underneath his thin beard.

A second man closely followed the first man, this one was just as swift as the first, if not swifter, and was absolutely silent as he ran. Clean-shaven with long golden hair and keen blue eyes, he was clothed in a well-fitted brown and green outfit. A long bow was in his left hand with a quiver of arrows and two long white knives strapped to his back. He also had the same determined look on his fair face.

As the two characters came sprinting forward, a third person came crashing through the woods. Under brush and sticks crunched loudly under his heavy boots, quiet would not be the way to describe him. He couldn't be taller than Edmund's elbows, he had a thick auburn beard and wore heavy armor, and carried many axes. He was a little distance behind the first two strangers and much slower. Fast would be another way not to describe him.

Edmund wasn't sure how to react to the approaching strangers, so he drew his sword. The dark haired man stopped short in front of him.

" Hail, Stranger." He said, raising his hands up slightly. To Edmund's surprise, he didn't seem tired or out of breath from stopping from a fast pace. The blonde stranger slowed his pace, to stop next to his companion.

" Who are you?" Edmund questioned.

" My name is Aragorn." The man with dark hair answered. " This is Legolas, and this," he said turning to the dwarf, " is Gimli. May I inquire as to your name?"

Edmund cautiously answered, " My name's Edmund."

"Well, Edmund," Aragorn said," You do not need your sword. You can trust us."

For some unknown reason, the young king of Narnia was comforted by those words, and lowered the point his sword. " Do you know were I am?" Edmund asked.

Aragorn looked confused; " You're in the realm of Rohan."

" Rohan? Where's that?"

" In Middle-Earth." Aragorn told him patiently.

" Middle-Earth?" asked a baffled Edmund, " You mean this isn't Narnia?"

" What is Narnia?" the blonde one asked.

" It's a country." Edmund explained cautiously, having learned his lesson form the White Witch.

" I think we had better sit down and sort out this whole thing." Aragorn concluded. They settled down on the forest floor. Legolas sat on a fallen log, while the rest for them rested on the ground.

" Now," Aragorn started, " It is plane that you came from another world, that is strange to us. I will tell you about the world that you are in now, but we would like to know about the place from were you came." He paused as if thinking of were to begin." Where we are now is called, Middle-earth. To give you a specific location, the country is Rohan, and we are at the beginning of Fangorn Forest. We are looking for our friends, who were captured by Orcs. Foul, creatures, they care nothing about anything except for themselves and the deeds for their dark master." Aragorn said in discussed; he hesitated for a moment unsure of whether to tell Edmund about the ring. " The dark lord I speak of is Saron." He took a breath, " It is a long story." With that Aragorn plunged into the long story of the finding of the ring, the fellowship, the battle at Moria, with fall of Gandalf, the woods of Lorien, and ending with the death of Boromir.

" And Pippin and Merry were captured by Orcs, and we are tracking them, hopping that we are not too late."

Edmund did not say anything for a while, soaking in all the information that was thrown at him.

" Well, I suppose I shall tell you my own story." Edmund dived into his long account of the wardrobe, White Witch, and the Great Lion, Aslan. He slid easily into the story of Prince Caspian and his was agents Miraz, and continued into the voyage of the dawn Treader. " And then I found myself here." He concluded.

" These are strange tidings. But good news or ill news I do not know which one this is." Aragorn commented, " You may travel with us, and we will help you get back to your own world if we can."

" Thanks." Edmund replied.

" Now," Aragorn said rising to his feet, " We must continue on our journey. We have spend much time in rest, and if we are to catch up with the Orcs, then we must move quickly."

Legolas and Gimli both rose from there resting positions. Edmund stood as well.

" We will be running for long distances with few rest in between." Aragorn warned turning to Edmund.

The young king of nodded, " I'm ready."

With Aragorn in the lead, the remnant of the Fellowship, with a Narnian stranger, continued their hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again! Thank you for being so patient with me. :) I really appreciate it. responses to reviews will be at the end of the chapter. **

**I also want to clear something up, I have gotten reviews about why is Legolas with Aragorn and Gimli when he went to the _Home I_ with Luke. Well, Because Legolas was in the time period of after the War of the Ring, so he when he found himself in the _Home I_, it did not affect his past. Because Edmund went during the Two Towers time period, Legolas was still there. If you've seen Star Trek you know what I'm talking about. I hope you understand if not please PM me and I will try to explain. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Princess Leia Organa sat in a plush chair in a comfortable study. Shelves lined one of the walls filled with hard cover books. Those were very rare and very precious in the galaxy Leia was used to. The adjacent wall was a glass door that lead out to a shallow balcony. The room was a cluttered mess. The one large desk was littered with books, papers, maps, and feather standing up straight in stout jars of black ink. The walls seemed to be built out of gray rock, in fact, this whole palace seemed to be made of gray stone. And there was no sign of any technological advancement at all. From what she had seen all of the soldiers wore heavy metal armor, carried bulky shields, and long steal metal blades.

Leia continued to think about the man that was being taken away when she had approached the castle. The soldiers had simply overwhelmed him, or else she believed that he would have won the fight. The princess still was not sure how she came to be in this primitive place, and was even more unsure of how to get back to the _Home I_.

" I am afraid you have chosen a very bad time to visit us." Miraz said breaking her train of thought.

Miraz. An evil looking man with a short pointed beard and cold brown eyes that always looked like he was calculating someone's death.

Leia raised her eyebrows, " Oh?"

"Yes," Miraz continued, " My nephew, Caspian, has gone missing." He sighed. " He disappeared last night."

Leia lowered her teacup that she had been given," I am sorry to hear that. Have you sent out search parties for him?" she inquired.

" I have sent out our finest trackers and soldiers to look for him, but…" he looked at her directly, " none have brought him back."

Leia studied the man carefully. There was something about the way he made eye contact so quickly, and the fact that he didn't seem half as upset as how he should be. Leia got the feeling that part of his story was true, and most of it was not.

" Perhaps if you told me the details of what happened, then maybe I could help." She suggested.

Miraz gave a low chuckle, " I doubt you could help, my lady. You see Caspian disappeared last night. When his servant was sent to wake him in the morning, he simply wasn't there."

" I see," the Princess said, " You seem terribly upset, Tell me do you think he was kidnapped or do you think he ran away?"

Miraz sighed again, " that is uncertain for now, though he had no reason to run away."

Leia decided that, that was all the digging she was able to do for now with out this man getting suspicious.

" I am very tired, I think I will retire for now." She said.

" Of course, my lady." Miraz inclined his head as Leia stood. Her host stood as well, and summoned a guard to escort her to her room.

" May you rest well, miss." Miraz said with a bow.

With a slight nod, Leia followed her guard down the stone corridor to her chamber.

Aragorn aroused from his trouble sleep to find himself in a dark cell. Th iron bars, the gray blocks of stone, nothing looked familiar. Slowly, the memories of yesterday came back to him.

After he had set out to Bree, after he had come off the forest trail, the trees abruptly ended and a castle replaced them. Not sure how to react, Aragorn had decided to check it out. The guards, however, did not take his presence or his answers the there questions very well. They had thrown him in jail without hearing his explanation.

His head pounded, which brought back the memories of the fight. He tried to escape from the hasty soldiers but has been overwhelmed when they called for re-enforcements.

The Ranger stood and stretched his long limbs.

" What are you in for? You look decent enough." Said a harsh voice from the cell adjacent to his.

Aragorn turned to see the source of the voice: A small man with pale orange-blond hair and matching beard, sat huddled in a corner. He had keen blue eyes, and appeared to be no more than three feet tall. Curious, the Adan took two steps closer to the iron bars that made up his prison.

" I am but a mere traveler. Accused of trespassing but have done nothing wrong." He told the stranger.

The man snorted, " Doesn't surprise me."

" May I ask why you are here?' the Ranger inquired.

The stranger snorted again, " I would say my charges are breathing. Some would call that a crime. " he stood " why are you asking?"

Now Aragorn could see clearly, this stranger was a Dwarf.

" I am a stranger in this land." He explained.

Intrigued the Dwarf leaned forward in interest, " What's your name?"

Aragorn gritted his teeth," My name is Strider." He said.

" Uh, Strider." The dwarf mused, " Trumpkin."

Strider inclined his head politely. " Why are you in this prison just for living?"

Trumpkin snorted again, " Obviously, you know nothing of this place." Strider didn't say anything as the dwarf continued. " I'm what you call a Narnian. We are in a Talmerine fortress. We Narnians hate the Talmerines and they hate us." Trumpkin them proceeded to tell the history of Narnia. Once he had finished, Strider told as much as he could about Middle-earth without giving away the details of his trips to Bree.

Both sides were quiet for a while, until the unlocking of heavy doors and the stomping of heavy boots broke through the silence. Over there long talk both the Ranger and the Dwarf sat down on the stone floor. Now Aragorn jumped up at the sound of soldiers.

Two dark haired Talmeriens marched down the narrow stares. Both wore full armor and helmets. The first one went over to Trumpkins cell while the second one shifted through a ring of keys.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please excuse all spelling and grammatical errors, I have no one to proof read this and I couldn't do it to save my life. ;) Please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

_Faramir Freak: Thank you so much for reviewing! Your encouragement means a lot to me. :) _

_Lydia Powers: Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you liked it. :D_

_Mrs. King Aragorn: You are my best reader so far. I appreciate your reviews and all your encouragement. Every time I feel like giving up and moving on to another story, you always keep me going. ;D_

**If I have missed anyone I am very sorry and it is not intentional. :) Until next time..."No veren" (Be joyous)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup, welcome to Chapter 4! I really hope your liking my story. ;) As always please review, and be kind please.  
**

**I more thing, "Rhaich" means "curses" in Elvish. Just thought I'd let you know. :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Legolas sprinted down what he assumed was a hallway. But it was like nothing he had ever seen. With smooth rounded corners, white color and seamless texture made it completely foreign to the Elf.

He could hear someone's footsteps behind him. Although they were faint, the Elad's advanced hearing picked up the sounds easily. Surprisingly, the human chasing him was keeping up with the Elf's abnormally fast pace.

Now Legolas was approaching an intersection. He slowed his pace, not considerably, but just enough to take an edge off. The sounds of boots on metal reached his pointed ears. He veered off into an alcove as two soldiers marched across the intersection. Both men continued to walk towards what appeared to be a wall. But just as Legolas thought they were going to hit the "wall" when it suddenly split open to reveal another room. Once the men were inside the door slid shut, and they were gone.

Startled and now completely baffled for the first time in a very long time, the Elf cautiously stepped out of his hiding place and approached the "invisible" door. Sure enough, just when he was almost there the wall split open to reveal the small room. But no soldiers were there. With silent footsteps, the Elad entered into the chamber. He heard a hiss, which caused Legolas to whirl around, just in time to see the door slide shut.

"Rhaich!" he yelled as he tried to break the door down. Although all he succeeded in doing was injuring his hands. " What delivery is this?" he asked out loud. Then his sharp eyes sight spotted a silver panel with many glowing buttons on it. He inspected it carefully. Each one had a letter and a number on it. He recognized the letters from the common tongue, but he didn't know what they meant.

Unsure of how to proceed, the archer pressed the button that said D24. With a jolt the compartment began to move upward. Patiently, he waited for what would happen next.

When the door finally slid away, Legolas was not surprised when he saw the exact same scene he had seen before. He if he was in the same place or a different one. He couldn't hear anyone on this level, he assumed it was a level. Believing the coast was clear, the Prince sprinted down the corridor, but he was wrong.

Soldiers thundered toward him. In response Legolas bent his bow and readied an arrow, then he remembered what happened not ten minutes ago. Instead he sheathed his arrow and bow and pulled free his two white knives.

The men came at him as he shifted into a battle stance. The first guard came at him shooting something that sent out round blue balls of light. Using his speed and agility, Legolas side stepped the first ball and ducked under the second. Now he sprinted forward dodging blue balls of plasma as he went. With one downward slash with his left hand, the first soldier went down with a wound to his right arm and leg. The second soldier tried to hit Legolas over the head with the butt of his gun, but a white knife blocked it. With a spin and a flourish the Elf had disarmed the man and caused the deep cut into his upper right thigh. He had quickly dispatched the rest of the soldiers when someone else rounded the corner.

" Stop!" Legolas spun around as he punched the last guard in the gut. Luke stood there looking at the fallen men. " You don't need to do this. This is nothing but a misunderstanding." He said quickly.

" You are right." Legolas replied. " I do not understand how I came to be here, or how to get back to my home."

Before Legolas could say another word Luke interjected. " Legolas, I can help you get back to your home. Just put away your weapons and we can talk." Luke thought he heard the Elf say something under his breath, though he couldn't understand it.

Legolas' blue eyes caught a glimpse of the lightsaber hilt in the Jedi's right hand. Very slowly, he began to re-sheath his knives…only to pull out his bow and an arrow. Faster than the speed of light, he had readied his arrow on the elegant bow.

" I will, as soon as you do." He said coolly

" We can do it your way." Was all the young Jedi said as he thumbed on his lightsaber. Legolas let an arrow fly just to see if all away harmlessly away from it's intended target. With one swift movement he replaced his bow with his knives and adopted a battle ready stance. With a heavy sigh, Luke prepared himself for what was about to happen.

The Elf launched himself at Skywalker, the Jedi thrust his hand forward sending Legolas backwards with a Force push. The Prince landed lightly on his feet and prepared for another attack. Legolas shifted his feet and kicked his leg out. Catching Luke off guard, he stumbled back giving Legolas a clear path down the hallway. Putting on a burst of speed the Elad, sped away from the Jedi.


End file.
